


Confectioner girls (Chocolate therapy) (CANDY CLINIC)

by 6dr



Category: Chocolate Worship, Original Work, titboy - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, BBW, CIXIDORU, Check Up, Child Abuse, Chocolate, Cookies, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor uniform, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Feminism, Girl - Freeform, Group Sex, Harem, Kink, Lady - Freeform, Lady Boss, MedFet, Medical, Medical Examination, Medicine, Multi, Nurse - Freeform, Play Doctor, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Shota, Shotacon, Size Difference, Slavery, Stethoscope, Straight Shota, Toddlercon, biscuit, clinic, confictionary, cookie - Freeform, doctorplay, femboy, infirmary, laboratory, male slave, medical fetish, radical feminism, ssbbw, titboy, turn on, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr
Summary: In some areas, such as Iran, there are beautiful women are working in confectioneries, Whom their clothes are some white lab-coat and dark-blue Arabic wimples, which is exactly like the clothes of nurses and doctors in that same area's hospitals , which in this story due to this similarity; Beautiful confectionery women have become doctors with medical uniforms, And based on medical fetishes and sexy medical fantasies, sexual adventures also occur in this story, Also chocolate and sweets for many women (as well as the femboy in the story) has some sexual lustful effects and turn them on, So here in this story, a three-way triangular relationship between chocolate and sexuality and medicine creates this fantasy story...1. The relationship between sex and chocolate and sweets because of its effect on the brain2- Connection of confectionery and medicine due to the similarity of white clothes of confectioners and hospital uniforms of doctors and nurses and of course the similarity of some types of sweet foods & chocolates with pills,some syrups and medicines.3- Contact & link between medicine and sex for medical fetishism due to nudity during both medical examinations and sexual intercourse.
Relationships: Doctor/Patient - Relationship, titboy/female doctors
Kudos: 4





	Confectioner girls (Chocolate therapy) (CANDY CLINIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [دختران شیرینی فروش (شوکولات درمانی)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084667) by [6dr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr). 
  * Inspired by [candy clinic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751944) by CIXIDORU. 
  * A translation of [candy clinic دختران شیرینی فروش (شوکولات درمانی)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751947) by سیکسیدورو. 



Confectioner girls (Chocolate therapy)

The laddie boy is alone at home because his family, his stepmother and step-aunts, and all of his sisters-in-law have traveled. One evening after school, he goes to the children's park and plays swing and slide a lot, and then he gets hungry and he tempted to go to the big central confectionery of city at that nearby, and decides to eat sweets, nuts, cakes, cookies, chocolate, ice-cream and sweet cocoa milk and syrup. In the confectionery, very fat & tall girls are working, which wearing white lab robes and dark-blue Arabic wimples, and they themselves have become very chubby and obese by eating large amounts of different foods and sweets in their own shop. They give the shy boy lots of free sweetmeat so that the boy to be well fed and his stomach to be swelled. He goes to the toilet there, but when he comes out of the toilet, the shop doors are closed and he is imprisoned there. The girls are still in the kitchen and warehouse behind the shop,and they have locked the doors from the inside. They come and tell the boy that the pastry chef wants to see him, so they take him to the pastry management office to the manager lady see him. At the female boss's command, the boy is taken to the rooms behind the shop, which is exactly like a clinic or a hospital. Then the women lift their veils and unbutton their white labcoats, and their naked bodies shown that a stethoscope was hung under their clothes, that they had done it and now it can be seen. All of them are highly specialized doctors ... Then the boss lady, who is the highest educated doctor and fatter of all, forces the boy's underwear to be completely naked from below, like themselves, who have nothing under their uniforms and are completely naked. And then the boy is forced to lay down on a hospital bed and they forcing him to lift his upper clothes and examining his whole body, then rubbing and fondle him, and then all the female doctors fuck the boy in turn. These specialist doctors want to test the effect of chocolate and sweets on our story boy's body, so they keep the boy there to sleep. The next morning, the head lady doctor of the hospital and the confectionery clinic, while holding her hijab wimple behind her auricle and holding her glasses over her head and holding the boy's medical record in her hands, came to see the boy in the hospital room and she puts her glasses on her eyes and she writes a prescription for him: they give sweets and cakes and ice-cream to the boy as hospital food and give him chocolate and cocoa milk as medicine and they continue this reception hosteling in the patient's bed until nightfall.  
Then, at night, when head-doctor lady who is wearing the wimple behind her ears and her lab-coat is open and she is completely naked under that, and a stethoscope applied in her ears, comes in with a medical record, she says: "OK! So what do we have here? A little toddler child boy which ate too much cookies, chocolates and syrups so his abdomen is swelled! We should to treat him ! " And with the female doctor's kind smile, doctors start the examination and measures the boy's blood pressure, temperature, pulse, and heart rate. They feed him a popsicle ice-cream, and then they look at the boy's throat with the stick of that ice cream , and at the same time put the thermometer inside his anus, and examine and rub the boy's chest, breasts, abdomen and penis at the same time with stethoscope & hands ; and all these tasks are done by female doctors together with each other's cooperation, and then they in turn and With the help of each other, fuck the boy to treat him and make him feel good, and then they put him to sleep caressingly, and this is repeated every day and every night until the boy get well and he is treated with chocolate-therapy....  
The boy is aroused by eating sweets and gets horny and lusty, and he wants to be surrendered to women the more, and the doctors of the story to examine him more. He eats so much chocolate that he gets fat and his breasts and abdomen swell, and in front of the doctors' eyes, his buttons suddenly open due to the tightness of his clothes, and his naked body is seen, and lady doctors attack him and examine him sexually . In fact, they want to study the effects of candy, chocolate, sweets, cakes, cookies, biscuits, and sweet cocoa milk on the little boy's body, and publish the results of the researches and send it to all medical universities and hospitals so that the other lady doctors come from all over their world and examine the boy in the story and rape & fuck him . They have made some medicines in the lab at candy clinic with milk and sweet syrup and chocolate which with feed medicines to the boy makes his breasts, abdomen, buttocks and penis to grow up & get bigger and swollen so that lady doctors can to satisfy their lust on the boy's body better...  
translation to English version by CIXIDORU  
original story in Farsi written by CIXIDORU  
Review :  
Confectioner girls (Chocolate therapy)  
In some areas, such as Iran, there are beautiful women are working in confectioneries, Whom their clothes are some white lab-coat and dark-blue Arabic wimples, which is exactly like the clothes of nurses and doctors in that same area's hospitals , which in this story due to this similarity; Beautiful confectionery women have become doctors with medical uniforms, And based on medical fetishes and sexy medical fantasies, sexual adventures also occur in this story, Also chocolate and sweets for many women (as well as the femboy in the story) has some sexual lustful effects and turn them on, So here in this story, a three-way triangular relationship between chocolate and sexuality and medicine creates this fantasy story ...  
1\. The relationship between sex and chocolate and sweets because of its effect on the brain  
2- Connection of confectionery and medicine due to the similarity of white clothes of confectioners and hospital uniforms of doctors and nurses and of course the similarity of some types of sweet foods & chocolates with pills,some syrups and medicines.  
3- Contact & link between medicine and sex for medical fetishism due to nudity during both medical examinations and sexual intercourse  
And in the return of the connection between sexual lust and sweets and chocolate, it has created this triangle that is the theme of this short novel ...


End file.
